Slayer of Slayers
by Allyouhavetodoisbreathe
Summary: AU Spike is not the Slayer of Slayers. But who is- and what does it mean for our favourite Sunnyhell residents? Please read and review. B/A
1. In Which Angel Comes to Town

"You know what they call me?" The blue-eyed British girl twirled a stake in her hands.  
"Slayer of Slayers. That's what they call me." She leaned closer to Buffy, eyes bright with fire then twirled round to rattle the chains circling the girl's wrists.  
"And you know how I killed the Slayers?" She vamped out, grinning grotesquely.  
"With a stake through the heart."

**************************

3 days previously

The Scoobies were gathering at Buffy's house. Giles had called with news, and apparently Buffy was not happy about whatever he had said.  
Buffy threw the cushion at the wall. It bounced off and lay there lamely, staring wistfully at her. Silly cushions and their puppy dog eyes, moaned the Slayer internally.  
Willow stared at her from the sofa. "You're drunk. Why?"  
Buffy waved her hands in the air. "Does there have to be a reason to be merryful?"  
Spike wandered in, Xander beside him and leaned against the doorframe. "Ah. See you found out then, pet."  
Willow tilted her head. "Umm, still confused here."  
Spike smirked. "Our old pal Angel is back in town." Xander slouched over to sit beside Buffy. "Says he has information on a new Big Bad. Sounded pretty worried." He pulled the blonde Slayer up and dragged her towards the stairs. "Lil Miss Whiskey here needs to be sober for that encounter. I'll let her sleep it off."

When they were gone Spike sat down heavily. "She's still pretty messed up in't she."  
Willow nodded, her mouth screwed up with worry. "There's something there between them that isn't going to go away soon. In fact," mouth screwed up even tighter, "I don't know if it will ever really go."  
Spike sighed. "So what-"  
"Nothing, Spike. We do nothing." Willow looked at him. "Either they figure it out. Or, well, I don't know. But we can't interfere. Especially you."  
Spike glared for a moment, but then shrugged. "As long as Peaches doesn't open his bloody mouth and make the situation so much worse."

***********************************

Angel shook his head. "Well, it couldn't really be worse."  
Spike groaned and rolled his eyes. The whole gang was sitting in the local Wolfram and Hart office. Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya sitting at the side of the table with Buffy at their head- head still sore from the previous night. Spike stood by the window, placing himself for maximum pacing space. Angel stood as close to Buffy as he could, but she was studiously trying to ignore him.  
Xander spoke up. "So who, what, what, why and how?" Angel grimaced.  
"It's a long story. But- well, she's a vampire." Buffy shrugged, still not meeting Angel's eyes.  
"So what's the big? We can kill vamps." Awkwardness reigned for a moment while the two ensouled demons tried not to squirm.  
"Actually- she's not just any vamp. They call her the Slayer of Slayers and-" Spike swore loudly.  
"No! Angel shut-"

"Spike sired her."


	2. In Which Spike Has A Visitor

Author Note

This is very AU. OK so:  
Spike is not chipped, not in love with Buffy, but recently got his soul. He is friends with the Scoobies. He broke up with Dru after Angel was sent to hell because she betrayed him.  
Buffy has not died fighting Glory and Dawn does not exist.  
Giles is in England, working for the Watchers' Council.  
Tara has not died so Willow has not gone all evil.  
However, Angel is working for Wolfram and Hart trying to change their ways. He has not been involved with anyone since Buffy.

Randomness I know. But it works. Kinda!

Spike punched Angel hard. The taller man fell back to the floor and in an instant Buffy was up beside him. "Spike!" The rest of the room stood half frozen in various positions of protest; well, apart from Xander who looked amused.  
Spike growled. "I did sire her but I am in no bloody way responsible for-"  
Angel was back on his feet. "Shut up Spike and let me talk." He sat down heavily, while the rest of the room tried to ignore how Buffy hung back at his shoulder.  
"Anna- that's her name, Anna Frell- was sired by Spike in England just after the Second World War. She stayed with us for a little while but... incidents forced her to leave. Shortly after she began killing Slayers." Spike began his pacing. Xander looked up.  
"If she's so good at killing Slayers why have we not heard of her? Wouldn't the Watcher's have kept a- a diary or something; you know, just a little heads up to say hey, crazy vampire hangs around trying to kill Slayers, so-"  
"She ain't crazy." The words were more of a hiss than coherent sentence from Spike.  
Buffy spoke up, "Yeh, though Xander's right. Where's my warning?"  
Angel shook his head. "She works in more subtle way than most. She doesn't boast about her killings- the only way she became known was throughout the demon community when she killed a few who were after the same Slayer as she was."  
Willow looked queasy, "Wait, so not only is she all Slayer-killy, but she's very ruthlessly Slayer-killy."

"Yes." Angel didn't try and gloss it. Mutterings erupted but then an English accent broke through.  
"Where is she?"  
"You're not going after her alone, Spike." Buffy was sharp. Angel looked his childe in the eye and repeated the sentiment. "No way Spike. You sired her. That means you have attachments and-"  
"Screw attachments. And screw you." A whirl of black leather and he was gone.

Buffy refused to look Angel in the eye. Everyone else had gone but they were still here. She signed internally. Of course they were still here. They would always be the last two waiting. Waiting for the other to say _yes_ or _I'm sorry_.  
But for God's sake she was not going to be the one to break first.

So silence sat with then for a while. Then Angel got up and moved to the window. "Nearly sunrise."  
Buffy nodded as he turned to go. Then- "Angel."  
"Yes?" Hopeful eyes as he turned around, Angel waited.  
"How dangerous is she?"

"Very." Then he left and Buffy remained, angry than in the last second she had copped out.

Spike wearily walked into his crypt and sank down on the sofa he had recently installed. He had looked every-bloody-where he could think of and Anna was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even smell her. Except now, but wait, that must have been his mind playing tricks. Must have been. But vampires never dealt in absolutes.

"Hey Will." She was sitting on the sarcophagus as he turned around, smoking, a bad habit she had picked up from him. One of them, anyway.  
"Anna, get the hell out of here. Or I swear to God…. You're not listening to me."  
Those mocking eyes were the same blue he remembered. "Na. Why should I?" Puffs of smoke spiraled by. "You're just going tell me what I already know." Lazily she stretched. Spike stood up, trying desperately to remain alert. "You're _good_ now. Went and got yourself a brand new shiny soul, just like Liam." He had forgotten that she called them all by their human names. Refused to do anything else. Why should I, she would argue, the demons would be nothing without their human selves. Besides, aren't you proud of what you've done? Don't you want people to know your deeds? Know who you are?

No had been the answer. Even back then it was too raw to compare the person of before and after his siring. The strangest thing was that Angelus had felt the same.

"So, you are going to tell me that you can't help me kill the Slayer. Because it's _wrong_." And suddenly her cigarette was stomped out on the floor and the tone was serious.  
"Boo fecking hoo. I don't need your help. I work alone. I came to tell, not to ask." Spike looked at her. Anna looked back. She had average features, average blonde hair, average height. The only remarkable thing about her was those burning eyes; but they more than made up for the rest.

"Stay out of my way, Spike. I came to kill her. And I'm not messing around." She was up and moving towards the door.  
"Anyone gets in my way, they're dead. Even you."

"You talked to her? You _talked _to her? You shot the breeze with a Slayer-killer in your own crypt and didn't once try anything involving a stake?!" Buffy was a breath away from screaming.  
The two blondes were out patrolling the next night and Spike had just told her of his encounter.  
"Look, pet, there are issues here, alright? That's why I waited to tell you. You're the only one that needs t' hear this." Spike frowned, trying to communicate the maelstrom inside of his head.  
Buffy stopped and leaned against a tombstone. "OK, then spill. Issues are not uncommon to this Slayer."  
Spike gritted his teeth. "Yes but- ah screw it! OK, the long and short-" Buffy interrupted his flow.  
"What? Long and short?"  
Spike huffed. "It's an expression."  
"Oh."  
"Slayer, this is serious."  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Her family was killed by a Slayer."


End file.
